Girls Day Out
by Nefer Lio
Summary: Of course he wouldn't be a hero if he was a girl, stated Sportacus, which was all, Robbie Rotten needed to now. But the villain couldn't do that, or can he...?


Following warnings apply to this story:

1. English is not my mother tongue, so naturally I suck writing it. If you could help me improve it, you're very welcome.  
2. I did only watch a few LazyTown episodes (and only half of them in English), so my characters might be a little out of character  
3. Yes, I do own LazyTown. [If you want to sue me for this statement be my guest, but make sure to google for "irony" one of these days.

Hope you enjoy my fic anyhow!

---------------------------------------------------------

**Girls Day Out**

Sportacus was flying in his airship, pedaling like crazy and starring at a number next to his steering wheel.

"45... 46...", he counted, "47... 48... 49... Wow, I never knew I could go 50 kilometers per hour!"

Suddenly, his crystal started to glow. He stated his trademark line "Oh no, someone's in trouble!" and we watch as the airship went in a half circle, moving towards LazyTown.

Only moments later, Sportacus skipped and jumped and hopped through the city. He stopped, when he saw his friends arguing on the soccer field.

"What's the problem", he asked and noticed Trixie and Stephanie wearing red jerseys, while Stingy, Pixel and Ziggy wore blue ones.

"The girls are sore losers", Ziggy complained, but Trixie commented: "We just loose, because you are three, and we are only two!" - "See", remarked Stingy, "they're ruining MY fun!"

"Calm down, all of you", Sportacus said in his usual, calm voice. Stephanie used this moment to protest herself: "But they say we have to be bad in soccer, just because we are girls."

"Well, my computer calculated, that girls are weaker, because of less muscles and", Pixel wanted to continue his list, but Trixie barked: "No way! We can always beat you losers!"

"What do you think, Sportacus", asked the biggest fan of the above average hero, Ziggy, in a calm voice, "would you be less of a hero, if you were a girl?" - "Of course I wouldn't be a hero", stated Sportacus, which was all, Robbie Rotten needed to now.

In his underground lair he had been spying on the people of LazyTown as always. Now he went skipping with joy from his periscope to his working bench, trying to use the information, that Sportacus wouldn't be a hero if he was a girl.

"What", Stephanie and Trixie shouted above ground, but the blue elf calmed them down with one move of his hand. "I wouldn't be a hero, I would be a heroine. Just like Stephanie the day I went on vacation."

All of the kids made an "oh" sound, and Sportacus smiled: "I think the girls lost, because they were one player short. But now we have an even game - three versus three."

All started to cheer, because Sportacus had just saved the day again, and they all started playing soccer again.

All? No, in an underground factory on the outskirts of town, a violet man started to build the most evil tool he had ever created.

"I'm finished", he soon said to himself, "my Gender Gun is ready to be used. I just wait till Sportafool goes to sleep, and beam his whole blimp."

So he waited. And when night time set, he pointed his little gun to the huge flying airship, and fired. A black beam hit the ship, but some of it was reflected, and went straight back into Lazytown.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Ready to loose again", Trixie asked in an arrogant tone of voice, but Pixel didn't seem affected by that at all: "Just because Ziggy is at the dentists today doesn't mean you will win! Remember, you don't have Sportacus to strengthen your defense." - "He isn't going to steal MY ball either", piped Stingy. The three of them had gathered on the sports field again - it was the second rematch.

Trixie was about to counter when she saw a familiar pink figure walking up to them. "Hey Stepha- oh my gosh, what happened to your hair?"

Indeed, Stephanie's hair was really short. It looked as if somebody had cut her hair with a razor. Someone who did not like her, of course, because no matter how much you loved Stephanie, she with three centimeters long pink hair just wasn't cute anymore. She just looked like a boy.

"Hey guys", she greeted absentmindedly, "I don't know what happened to my hair. But it's not the biggest problem I have at the moment." - "It's not", asked Stingy, "if it was MY hair, it would be."

"I'll tell you, what happened", she suggested, and a song started to play.

[The lyrics are similar to the "I can Move", because I love this song to death. Just try to read the following to its melody - without the stretching sounds in the middle of course. You may want to check YouTube for the song.

_Woke up this morning,  
Got out of bed,  
Something felt not right.  
I heard a warning, ringing in my head:  
"The shorts you wear have never felt so tight."_

_I'm surprised, too. But I'm a boy now.  
Girls are giving me the creeps._

_My problem's heavy,  
It must weight a ton!  
How dare this happen to me?  
I'm one male Stephie, and it's no fun,  
Cause I don't know how to dress or pee._

_I'm at my wits' end,  
I don't know what to do,  
I want to stay at home!  
Where my hair went, I'll never gonna know,  
Sportacus now has to save a lad. _

_I'm surprised, too. But I'm a boy now.  
Girls are giving me the creeps._

Trixie cut off the melody with a loud coughing sound. "You know, I'm still a girl, Pinky", she asked rudely. But maybe it was not her fault, because Stephanie started it by being too boyish.

"So, you are a real boy", asked Pixel and pushed some buttons on his minicomputer, "with a whole lot of the girls-give-you-cooties attitude?" Stephanie nodded guiltily, and nicely said to Trixie: "I'm so sorry, but this is how I feel. Now, at least."

"So, you're going to call Sportacus", questioned Trixie with honest concern for her best friend, for whom she had a really strange way of showing her affection.

"Of course I am", she said, and started to walk to the mailbox with her friends, "but this crystal of his must be beeping for hours - I don't know why he hasn't arrived yet." She sent the letter in silence, but rather suddenly Stingy said: "I want to name him!" - "What", asked all his friends at once, and Trixie added: "Whom?"

"Stephanie", Stingy said, "he is obviously a boy now, and can't be named a girlish name like Stephanie anymore."

"But my parents gave me this name", Stephanie complained, but then agreed sadly: "But I guess it's no boy's name." - "I wanna name her after me - Stingy", said (who else) Stingy, but after Trixie rolled her eyes, reversed: "Or Piggy." - "No way", said Stephanie.

"Well, you kinda look like Miss Piggy, Pinky", Trixie said giggling. "Why don't we call him Stephen", Pixel asked, but Stephanie almost cried: "I don't want to have a boy's name - I am still a girl!" - "Really", asked Trixie innocently, while trying to hug Stephanie. The pink ex-girl screamed, ran and hid behind Pixel.

"Cooties", he asked in sympathy. Stephanie looked at him sheepishly, but when he grinned, she smiled back. "So I decide: now she's Stephen", said Stingy and nobody dared to disagree.

"Sorry, I'm late, guys", a strangely familiar, but female voice said, as a woman in a blue jump suit hopped over a wall next to the kids, "Had to brush my teeth." She looked the children over, and then asked, pointing to Stephen: "Who's this?" - "It's MY friend Stephen", Stingy claimed, "who are you?"

"What's up? Don't you remember your friend Sportacus", asked the woman, did a handstand and started to walk around the kids.

"No, you're not", said Trixie, "Sportacus's a man!" The woman jumped to her feet and thought for a moment: "Well, me being no man anymore would explain my high voice. But I was Sportacus when I went to bed last night."

"Oh, I get it", said Stephen and went to poke his index finger in the woman, "it's Robbie Rotten!" - "Yeah, it's Robbie", agreed the other children, and started to attack.

While clinging to her legs and arms, the kids screamed "Where's Sportacus?" and "What did you do to Stephen?".

"Sportagirl", yelled Robbie Rotten from down the street, obviously searching for the hero, "the kitten is stuck in a tree again!" - "You hear that", asked the woman, but the kids - suddenly understanding, that the woman was indeed Sportacus - shouted: "No, it's a trick! Don't go!"

"But where do I know from? My crystal beeped the whole night and kept me awake, so I stuffed it in a cupboard", explained Sportacus, "I even overslept because of this!" The kids, who had let go of their hero, were not as easy to be fooled, as this strange woman was.

"You know, because it's Robbie Rotten! It has to be a trick", explained Stephen, but someone cut him of: "It's Mr. Rotten for you." He watched Stephen changing his expression to being annoyed, than asked: "Who are you anyway?"

Stephen just wanted to answer, when Robbie first caught sight of Sportacus, who I from now one will refer to as Sportaca. "Hello, beautiful", he flirted, "have you seen a blue clad elf?"

Sportaca looked at Robbie with earnest interest for his welfare visible in her eyes, and answered in all honesty: "No, I have not seen any elves around here." - "How about both of us meet at the park at 6 o'clock", Robbie asked, apparently not getting, who he was talking to. "Sure", answered Sportaca, and watched Robbie happily skipping away.

The kids stood next to the heroine with big eyes and hanging mouths. "You're going on a date with Robbie", said Pixel matter-of-factly. Sportaca raised an eyebrow: "I am? It sounded like he just wanted to meet me at the park."

"You should go either way", said Trixie, "maybe you could get Robbie to tell you what happened to you and Stephen over there."

Sportaca looked over at the pink haired boy and shrugged: "What's wrong with him?" With the hands on his hips Stephen protested: "Don't you recognize me?"

And because the heroine shrugged Stephen started to sing:

_Bing Bang Digirigi Dong  
First thing that I say after I wake up  
Bing Bang Digirigi Dong  
I say those words before I go to sleep_

Stephen looked pleadingly at Sportaca, but she thought long, before stating: "Oh, I know, you are the older brother Stephanie keeps talking about."

All sighed in unison, and it was Pixel, who explained: "He IS Stephanie." - "Oh, I'm sorry Stephanie", said Sportaca and meant it, "I did not recognize you with this short hair. What's your problem?"

"I'm a boy", screamed Stephen, and Sportaca nodded knowingly: "Because of you my crystal went off last night." - "You're in trouble to", said Pixel, "You even are in more trouble than he is - because you have to be a girl."

"What's that supposed to mean", asked Trixie, but was ignored by all of her friends. "So, what's the plan", asked Stingy, and all of them cuddled together to get the perfect plan.

---------------------------------------------------------

"But I don't want to wear blue", Stephen complained loudly. All of them had gone to the mayor's house, and he and Miss Busybody had managed to get some old clothes of some of their relatives. Now it was time to give Sportaca and Stephen a new look.

"But Stephen, you're a boy now", Uncle Milford made clear, "you really have to wear boys's cloth." - "But I don't like blue", Stephen said. Ziggy, who had his head in a box of clothes right next to him, murmured: "You like anything other than pink? Green maybe?"

Stephen shrugged, so Ziggy gave him one green sweater and a pair of green shorts. He found out himself, that Stephen of course just wanted to wear one color at a time.

"Look, what I found", Stingy exclaimed, but did not show his find because it was his. Pixel went to get the item. He and Stingy played catch for awhile, before he got it and went to give it Stephen, who sat cheerless on one of the boxes with clothing.

It was a green base cap, and Pixel did not hesitate to put it on Stephens head. "Cheer up", he said, "with this cap your hair doesn't look bad at all." Stephen looked up to him, but failed in trying to smile. He just sighed: "Thanks. But I don't care how I look as long as I am no girl."

"It could be worse", said Ziggy, "you could be a boy, who does not like candy. Want some?" - "No, thanks", replied Stephen, and made Ziggy jump of fright: "It is worse! He does not like candy anymore!"

Stephen rolled his eyes, and stood up: "I'm going to my room and get dressed. Maybe dance a little - that will cheer me up." - "No-oh, you can't", said Pixel, "We guys dance like this."

He went to the center of the room, and stood there motionless, but tapped his food on the ground every now and then, while nodding his head. "That's no dancing", objected Stephen almost instantly, but Pixel insisted: "Sure is. It's how boys dance." - "But Sportacus and I are dancing all the time. I mean: real dancing", protested Stephen, and it was Ziggy, who stated the obvious truth: "Sportacus isn't a good example for a man right now."

Just in this moment, as if they wanted to mock Stephen, the door opened, and the shadows of Trixie and the above average heroine appeared in the doorway. "Sportacus is ready for her date", the first one explained, and let Sportaca step in the room. All the boys (yes, including Stephen) starred at her with their jars down to their knees, which caused Trixie to smile brightly: "Perfect!"

---------------------------------------------------------

Robbie Rotten was late. Of course he was, because he was just a rotten guy with absolutely no manners. But he was not as late, as one would think he was, because he arrived at the park 1 minute past 6, and that thanks to him wanting to buy some tulips for his newfound love.

"For you", he said smoothly, as he gave the flowers to Spartaca. She only smiled in her naive way and sniffed on the bouquet. "Thanks a lot", she managed to say. Robbie just nodded, and led her to a park bench under one of the big trees.

"You look lovely", he said, and certainly, Sportaca did. Trixie had persuaded her to wear a skirt, which had to be long, because Sportaca's legs were too muscular to look attractive. Given that most men like girls who's leg do not look like she should play for an American football team.

And she wore red. In fact, she looked a little bit like Stephanie. But she could have come dressed in a potato-sack for all Robbie cared. He seemed deeply in love.

"So, what did you do to Sportacus and Stephanie", Sportaca asked sweetly, which was no act. She did not need to flirt, because it was, who she was - a nice person.

"I didn't do anything to the pink cheerleader, but about Sportakook", Robbie told, but when he saw his loves face, quickly corrected himself, "about Sportacus: I think I turned him into a woman. I haven't seen him since, though."

"What have you done this with", asked Sportaca, and as Robbie pulled out his little Gender Gun, "May I have it?"

Robbie shrugged and gave her the gun, which turned out to be a bad mistake, because Spartaca made a backwards flip and threw the gun over the wall next to the couple.

"Hey", shouted Robbie, ran around the wall and fell into a trap the kids had built. He looked up and saw the puppet kids, the strange pink haired boy, which was now clad in green and had a cap on the head, and he saw his love interest, looking sadly into the hole.

"Sorry, Robbie, but Stephanie and I needed this gun", Spartaca said, while Pixel zapped Stephanie, who instantly became a girl again. Then the gizmo guy aimed at Sportaca, but Trixie interrupted: "Wait. With Stephanie a girl, and Sportacus being one, too, we could have a little rematch boys versus girls."

"Yeah", said all of them. In the hole, Robbie started to wail: "What about me?" - "If you promise to behave, we'll let you out, and you can be our referee", proposed Sportaca. Robbie nodded and let himself been pulled out of the trap hole.

The rest of the evening, just until 8.08, the guys played soccer, did the "Bing Bang Song" and after that, zapped Sportacus, so he was a man again.

It is not going to be told, if the boys or the girls won, though. And it did not even matter at all, because they learned one valuable lesson that day: "Regardless of what gender you are at the moment, the other one is just as bad." Or something like that.

---------------------------------------------------------

Rumors say that Sportacus walked home with Stephanie and Trixie that night. On their way, Stephanie said sheepishly to him: "When you're girl next time - don't do flips while wearing a skirt." Obviously she wanted to remind the hero that this way people could see his underwear. He just nodded and thanked for the advice. It is said, that after Sportacus departed Trixie silently declared: "Actually Pinky, this goes for you, too."

Gossips state this to be the real reason why Stephanie didn't wear a skirt or a dress for the second half of her holidays.


End file.
